Renesmee Cullen
by Chakisu
Summary: My story of Renesmee's life. BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

As I stared out the car window, I began to notice more details than I could before. I could notice large rocks on the road. My eyes were getting better. I counted how many rocks I could see as the speeding car got even faster some how. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-

"Renesmee," My mother said over the back seat.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What are you doing back there? You're so quiet." She laughed.

"Her eyes are getting better." My dad answered before I could.

I frowned at him. He was reading my thoughts again. Though I knew he couldn't help it, it was still annoying. I rolled down my window slightly and let the speeding air hit my face. It didn't hurt. It felt great. My eyes closed and I leaned back in the seat, listening to the music my dad had playing. He was into the older types of music, which didn't bother me.  
My eyes flew open as soon as I caught a whiff of the wolves. As the car slowed, I practically ripped off my seat belt (Dad made me wear one, though I'm not sure why), and burst out of the car while Dad was still driving. I heard him yell at me, but I was already running. As soon as I saw a small glimpse of his house I ran faster until I saw him.

"Jacob!" I yelled as there was a huge booming noise as our bodies collided into a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie." He said.

It was my third birthday that day, and I hadn't seen Jacob for a few days. I went around him and jumped onto his back.  
"Carry me!" I laughed.

He pulled me up onto his shoulders suddenly, and I gasped. Once I was up there, I was really high. Jake was probably over seven feet tall, so the height actually scared me. I wrapped my fingers tightly into his hair, knowing I wouldn't hurt him.

"Where are Edward and Bells?" He tried to turn his head up toward me, but I was gripping his hair too tightly.

"They're coming," I giggled." taking their sweet time, as usual."

Jacob laughed and I saw Mom and Dad coming down the path with two huge presents. Jacob took me and led them over to where we would be having the party. It was a place not far from his house that everyone had already decorated with picnic tables and balloons. Seth seemed to be putting up the last few decorations over on the far right side of the area. He turned as he heard us approaching and waved. Jacob picked me up off his shoulders and put me safely on the ground in front of him. I ran over to Seth and gave him a big hug. Jacob showed my parents where to put the birthday presents.

My eyes followed them over to a picnic table piled with neatly wrapped packages in shiny paper. I examined each box closely; from where I was I could read most of the tags. Almost everyone from the pack had gotten me something. Jacob had gotten me a few things; one package I looked at caught my eye. Most of the packages were medium sized, except the two my parents had brought and this one. I stepped away from Seth slightly, getting closer to the box. He didn't notice; he was busy tying a balloon to some sort of weight thing. I got even closer to the box. I couldn't tell why it attracted me so much. It was just a large, long rectangular box. Anything could be in there. I stared at the box for what seemed like forever. I wanted so badly to tear it to shreds, to open it and expose whatever was pulling me to it. I kept slightly getting closer to it.

"Renesmee!" My mom's voice broke the box's trance.

I looked over to see everyone standing by the opening of the area, waiting for me. I quickly went over as Mom said we should go get the cake.  
When the party started, Jacob told me I had to wait until the end of the party to open his big present. I will admit that I hated him for one minute, I wanted to scream and yell at him and make him hand me that box and let me rip it open. But, I could wait. That present had no power over me.  
I found myself looking at the presents a lot during the party. I took a deep breath when it was finally time for presents. I opened every single one quickly, thanking everyone for what they'd gotten me. My eyes lit up as Jacob's big present was passed to me. I could feel my heart beat a little faster; I got a little embarrassed, because I knew my mom and dad could hear it.

"Nessie, if you don't like it, I can take it back." Jacob whispered into my ear.  
That made me a little discouraged. I might not like this? I stared at the big package on the table. Slowly, I grabbed the top of the wrapping paper, and ripped it off. My eyes opened wide in shock at what was inside. I wasn't sure what type it was, but it was an electric guitar. It was an amazing turquoise blue, my favorite color. I read a few of the words on the box. I was so excited that I only saw two, "Gibson and X-Plorer ". I ripped open the box and picked up the guitar. I turned it and examined it for a while.

"Jacob, I-"I was cut off.

"You don't like it do you?" Jacob moaned beside me.

"No, no, no!" I said, "I love it Jake. Thank you so much."

He looked at me like I had just said the most amazing words he'd ever heard. I gave him the best smile I could and strummed a note on the guitar.

"You have an amplifier back home," Dad said, "Just don't shake the house down."

After the cake, we thanked everyone for everything, and left. I wanted Jacob to come, but Billy said he had to stay home that night. I talked with Mom and Dad on the way home, and they said I could start guitar lessons. Dad could also teach me a few things he'd learned over the years. I smiled and stared at the new guitar next to me. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running, running as fast as I could. Running from a boy. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed to get away from him more than anything. I looked ahead of me, wild lights flashing past the corners of my eyes. The lights of a…city? I looked to my left, seeing a small city between the gaps in the trees I was flying by. I could see the whole city. I was up high, on a mountain maybe? I wasn't sure. I kept pushing myself harder. I had to get away from him! Suddenly, I tripped.

I sat up in my bed in a fright. I looked around my room, making sure I was okay. If my dad had been listening, he would've seen my dream. I sighed and looked at the clock. One in the morning. I laid back down and rolled onto my right side and drifted off to sleep again.

I was awoken by Mom early that morning, she was shaking me lightly.  
"Renesmee, time to get up." She said as I rubbed my eyes and moaned.

When I realized what exactly I was getting up for, though, I popped right out of bed and threw off my clothes. Mom and Dad were out in the hallway laughing. I didn't care. It was my first day of school.

I was going to be in sixth grade. I pranced around while getting dressed and brushing my hair. I was wearing a red tank top with a black long sleeve V neck shirt over it. I had on some grey flare jeans as well. I finished my new outfit off with some black and white Etnies shoes. I looked myself over in the mirror before straightening my hair with the flat iron Billy had given me for my birthday. When that was done, I pulled it back in two side pigtails and put on my black and white sock hat. After stuffing a few notebooks and pencils in my backpack, I headed out the door.

Dad would be driving me to school. I was going to a small K-12 private school about 15 minutes Northwest of Forks. Grandpa Carlisle had finally said I could go to school. I'd wanted to go since I learned what it was. They always said I couldn't because I grew too fast. But, Grandpa had found a new medicine that could slow my growth, and, with how my growing was slowing now, he said if I went to a small school I would more than likely be OK. People would just get used to me looking a bit older than the other children.

I was nearly bouncing up and down as we sped to the school. I wanted to meet other people beside my family; other people my age. I grinned at the thought of finally having real friends. Maybe I would meet someone who played guitar like me. I smiled and closed my eyes and began humming a melody I had played the other day.

"Excited about school, are we?" My dad said from the front seat. Mom giggled.  
I continued to hum, not answering him.

When we got to the school, Mom and Dad hugged me good-bye and told me to be good. I ran in as a bell was ringing. The office was to the left when I walked in the door. I walked up to a lady sitting at the front desk.  
"Hello, um, my name is Renesmee Cullen, I'm new?" I said it in a questioning tone.

The lady looked at me up and down for a moment, and I began to feel self conscious. But then, she smiled at me.

"Hello, Ms. Cullen. I'm Mrs. Wood. Nice to meet you." I smiled back at her as she handed me some papers."Your locker number is 123, and the combination is 21-3-15. It's first period now, so you'll go to Mathematics 1 with Mr. Perry in room 21, afterward, you will attend homeroom for 20 minutes with Mr. Clarke in room 53. He can help you form there."

I nodded. "OK, thank you very much." She smiled at me and I left.

I walked down the halls scanning the lockers. Finally, when I found my new locker and got it open, which took me three tries, I noticed I was right by room 21. My locker was already stocked with my books, probably because of Dad. I looked at the schedule Mrs. Wood gave me and grabbed two notebooks, my math book, my science book, took a deep breath, and headed into Mr. Perry's class.


	3. Chapter 3

When I entered the room, everyone was staring. I smiled sheepishly and walked up to the man in the front. I was guessing he was Mr. Perry.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Mr. Perry said.  
"Um, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm new." I caught myself staring at the floor.

"Oh, I heard about you," He smiled down at me. "How 'bout you sit back there? Next to Mr. Thomas,"

I turned to look at the back of the room, and that's when I first locked eyes with him. The only boy in the back, the one I was guessing was Mr. Thomas. He had long dark brown hair, parted on the side and covering one eye. He had on a black band shirt and dark blue straight leg jeans. His eyes were a wonderful piercing green color, brought out by his dark hair.

I could feel myself almost wobbling as I walked back there next to him. I could feel him watching me. Later, as we were taking notes, I looked over to get a better look at him. He pale skin, a little darker than me, with a few freckles. He was also pretty skinny. I saw his head turn slightly toward me and I went back to taking notes.

It took me awhile to find my homeroom, it was upstairs. I walked up to Mr. Clarke and introduced myself. I figured I'd have to do that with all my teachers today.

"Oh, hello Renesmee." He smiled at me too."If you'll please have a seat next to Gregory; Gregory, raise your hand please."  
I turned only to see those piercing green eyes staring me down again, they belonged to the boy with his hand raised. Gregory Thomas. I got that same wobbly feeling as I walked over and sat down beside him again.  
During homeroom Mr. Clarke passed out everyone else's report cards. Since I had started school later than everyone else, I didn't get one. For the next 20 minutes, as Mr. Clarke was telling the class about what lunch we were having and other things about exams, I started looking through my songs note book. I found the one I had been writing a few days before and started humming the guitar parts I had made up quietly, and then I started tapping very lightly on the desk for the drums. I had been really getting into music since my birthday. I started to get really into the beats and the humming, but I was doing it so quietly I didn't think anyone else could hear.

"Sounds nice," I jumped at the sudden voice beside me. It was Gregory.  
"Th-Thank you..." I muttered.

He stared at my face for awhile and I felt it getting hot. I had never been around boys around my age, besides Jacob. I didn't think it would be this weird.

"Well," He said, "are you going to continue?"

"Um…That was the end…" I looked down and quickly shut my notebook and put it under my other things.

"Well, maybe the next part should go something like this." He started tapping on the desk like I had been. I started to pick up the beat and I did it with him for a while.

"So what do you play?" He asked me when we stopped. I looked at him questioningly. "Instrument wise?"  
"Oh! Um…I play guitar…Kind of." I laughed at myself.

That was the second time his eyes locked with mine. I felt like I couldn't look away. They were such a bright, stunning green I wasn't sure how anyone looked at his eyes. "Kind of? Lessons taker, I'm guessing?" He laughed. "I play the drums, been playing for about two years now."

I continued to stare into his eyes for a minute, not saying anything. He started to get a questioning look on his face and opened his mouth, but right as he did, the bell rang. He stood up and stared to walk away and I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my things.

It took me a while to find my next class, again. I got in just before the bell and introduced myself to the teacher.

"Ah, hello Renesmee." This time the teacher didn't smile, she just grabbed some papers. "Read these tonight to get caught up a bit. I'm Mrs. Smith. Now, please, go sit next to Dakota, The girl at the very end of the last row."

I looked around the room as I walked over to my seat. No Gregory this time. I frowned to myself; I actually kind of wanted him to be in this class. I wanted to talk to him more. There was something, though I wasn't sure what, exactly, that made me want to be his friend, to make him like me.

I read the papers Mrs. Smith had given me while she was going over something Dad had already taught me. They were over things I already knew as well. I pulled out a small sketch book Mom had gotten me, and started to doodle. I drew some random cartoon things and doodled some of the people I'd met today. Doodling or playing guitar were things I did when I was bored now.

The rest of the day was rather boring. I already had homework in English. My schedule had me running all around the school too. I guess that was okay, though, because it is a K-12 school.

Here was my schedule:  
01 – Math

Homeroom

02 – Science  
03 – Art  
04 – English  
05 – Gym  
06 – Social Studies

07 - Typing

I had met a boy in my English class who told me he had been held back in first grade because he couldn't read. So he was almost 14 now. It made me laugh, and he was pretty funny himself. His name was Trevor Kingsman. By the end of the day, I was pretty tired. I was pleased with myself also, because I had made, well, I wasn't sure if they thought of me as a friend, but I thought of them as friends. When I got outside dad was waiting for me in the car.  
"So, how was it?" He asked.

I simply put my hand on his cheek and showed him my memories from today. I knew I didn't have to do this, but I did it anyway. He smiled.

"So, made some possible friends I see?"  
"Yep." I smiled back at him and we drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months flew by. I was becoming better friends with Trevor and Gregory, and I had made a few other friends at my small school. I came to find out that Trevor had a good voice, and that Gregory was really good at drums, he was so coordinated. Besides school, everything had been going as usual. Me going to Jake's, or him coming to our house, going to guitar lessons, and visiting Grandpa and Grandma every other day. I had this new this called homework. I hated it. It took time away from Jake and my play time. Time seemed to fly by now, and, before I knew it, it was April.

One day, in homeroom, Gregory seemed like he was being more distant from me than normal. We still talked and stuff, but he kept looking off into space.

So, I finally said, "Gregory?" while he was staring at the book on his desk.  
"Yeah?" He said, not looking at me.  
"What's up? You've been staring off a lot; something wrong?" I smiled at him, though I knew he couldn't see.

He finally looked up. He looked me straight in the eyes. It seemed like every time he did this, my heart skipped a beat. He stared into my eyes for what seemed to be forever, though I knew it was 30 seconds at most, and then he sighed and moved to look at the floor.  
I sat there for a moment, puzzled. But then he suddenly popped his head up, and smiled one of those fake smiles, the ones where the person is trying to make you seem like they're okay, but you can see the problem hidden deep in their eyes.

"Renesmee," He said, staring me in the eyes again. "What are you doing this Saturday?""Um.." I looked up to the ceiling. "I dunno...Why?""How 'bout spending it with me?" He smiled a real smile this time, the one where his teeth are showing, where you can see the slight crookedness of the first four on top, and you can see the two dimples on his cheeks very clearly.  
"All day?" I asked.  
"Sure." He was still smiling.  
"Is it like...a date?" I felt my cheeks flush a little; the only boy I wasn't related to that I had been alone with was Jacob.  
He took a second to answer, and I realized I had looked away. "If you want it to be." He said.  
"Okay." I smiled.  
"Awesome! Can you come to my house at 8 A.M.?" He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here's my address."  
"Um…Okay, sure. I'll be there." I promised.  
He smiled again. I opened my mouth, but the bell rang and he jumped up.  
"See you tomorrow," He said as he walked away.  
"Yeah."

I woke up early and threw everything on. I straightened my hair and even put on some make up. A little purple eye shadow, black mascara and pink lip gloss. Mom was excited about my date, and said that she would take me. We were out of the house by 7:40 and once we were in the car, I handed Mom the address Gregory had written for me.

"That's far…" She said with a puzzled look on her face. "He won't mind if you're late, right?"  
"I don't think so…" I answered. Mom wasn't as fast of a driver as Dad, but she was getting there.

We got there at 8:01. Mom had sighed, saying that Dad would make a joke of it. I got out of the car and said bye.  
"Hey!" She called after me as she rolled down the windows.  
"Yes?" I turned back to look at her.  
"Love you." She smiled.  
"Love you, too."  
She rolled up the window and waved as she drove off.  
I strolled up to Gregory's front door, and before I could knock, the door flew open. A plump woman with obviously dyed blond hair, big turquoise colored ear rings, and wrinkles all on her face smiled down at me. I was guessing she was in her early fifties. I felt utterly small and young standing there under her.

"Why, hello!" She said and took my hand, shaking it vigorously. "You must be Renesmee. What a gorgeous thing you are! You feel a bit warm sweetie, are you feeling all right? What pretty hair you have! Gregory, Renesmee is here!"  
Either this woman was very out going and happy, or she had so much stress put on her she couldn't do anything but be cheerful.  
"Hello, I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at her.  
She led me inside and I sat down in a chair in the kitchen as we waited for Gregory. A few minutes later, he came down the stares, his hair straightened, wearing a tight black polo shirt with blue jeans.  
"Ready?" He asked. His mom gleefully clapped her hands and grabbed her car keys.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as he took my arm to lead me to the garage.  
"We're going to get breakfast in Port Angeles, first…"  
_Ugh._ I thought.  
"And then Mom's going to drop us off at the mall. From there we can pretty much walk to where ever we would want to go, but in case we need anything, she'll still be in town." He seemed really excited.  
_Was all that distance on Friday just because he wanted me to go on a date with him?_ I wondered.  
"Sounds fun." I said as we were getting in the car.

After we ate, Gregory's mom dropped us off In front of the mall. We waved until we were sure she was out of sight, and then Gregory took my hand. We entered through a clothing store called, "Hob's". It was a store Mom had taken me a few times. I liked all their clothes.  
We walked around the mall for hours. I bought a few things: a pair of jeans, a cute T-shirt, and some black colored eye liner. I got the eye liner to try, since I had never used it before. Gregory had actually complemented me when I picked it up, saying I didn't need make up. It had made me blush a little.

Around 11:00, we got some fries to share and two milkshakes. I choked the fries down, trying to seem as human as possible. The milkshake wasn't as bad; I actually liked things with sugar. After we both said we were bored, Gregory proposed going to the movies.  
We saw a movie that Gregory insisted we see. It was called "When the stars fade"; a movie about a young girl with cancer. It was one of the saddest movies I'd ever seen. It actually brought tears to my eyes. The girl, Stacy, died at the end. It was so sad. I began to think about how I would feel if someone I cared about in real life died. I wondered how what I'd do, since sad movies make me cry.  
Gregory held my hand when I started crying. "Renesmee, it's okay." He said. "Everybody dies…It's part of life."  
I wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's not a fair part of life!" I said and looked up at him, "People shouldn't have to die that age! What if you died of cancer right now? That'd be horrible!"

Something I said then had hit him deep. His eyes darkened and he looked away from me.  
"I think we should go home now." He barely muttered. I could hear him, though.  
I started to open my mouth to ask him what I had said, but he flipped open his cell phone and called his mom to come get us.  
We didn't talk at all on the way back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a late April day, and I was visiting Grandpa and Grandma. Grandpa wasn't home yet, so Grandma and I were sitting outside, enjoying the springy weather. Jake had called earlier and said he would be coming over, so we were waiting for him, too.

"Hey, Nessie, want to play a game?" Grandma asked.  
"What game"  
Grandma picked up two puffy dandelions and gave me one. "Blow on that as softly as you can, and how ever many seeds are left is how many true loves you will have in your lifetime"  
I stared at my dandelion as grandma blew on hers. She had two left. "One for your grandpa, and one for the man I loved in my human life." She smiled to herself. I blew on mine.  
There was one left.  
"I wonder who that will be?" She asked no one.  
And then Jake was there. He was coming from the trees, buttoning his shorts. I ran over and hugged him.  
It was starting to get dark, so we went back inside.

Mom and Dad showed up around 8:00, ready to take me home. I was still playing with Jake, so they started to talk with Grandma and Aunt Alice.  
"Where's Carlisle?" Dad asked.  
"Still at work," Grandma sighed. "He's been working a lot this past month"  
"Why?" Mom asked, she had been talking to Alice.  
"I'm not sure. A new patient, I believe"

I zoned out of thier conversation as Jake raised his hands and let out a "Woot!" because he'd won the game of iSorry!/I we had been playing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

A few monents later, Grandpa came in the door. Everyone watched him as he took off his coat and put some files on the table in the living room.  
"Welcome home." Grandma said,and then in seconds she was hugging him. "What's been keeping you, Carlisle?" Dad asked.  
Grandpa sighed, as if he was actually tired. "A new patient. He was recently told he has cancer, and we've been trying to treat him. I think we found it to late, though. Poor kid"  
"How old is he?" Mom asked, she really seemed to feel bad for the boy.  
"Thirteen"  
Everyone seemed to look away, lost in their thoughts. Thirteen. That'd be someone in my grade. Probably not at my school, though. It was so small that I doubted I new the boy. It was so young, though, thirteen. It made me think of that movie I had seen with Gregory. Thinking of it made my eyes water a bit.  
"What's the kid's name?" Uncle Jasper asked. I had no memory of him entering the room. I stood up and brushed off my shorts. "Gregory Thomas." Grandpa answered.

I knew everyone had heared my heart skip a beat, because everyone's eyes were on me in a second. In that same second, I was on my knees, my eyesight went black, and I could feel hands all over me, people saying my name. And then reality slipped away.

I was in a meadow, tall dandelions brushing at my legs. I could see someone inthe distance, facing away from me. I walked towards the person, who suddenly turned toward me and held out their arms. It was Gregory. I found myself running, sprinting, towards him, but I didn't seem to be getting any closer. I stopped when a sudden burst of wind almost pushed me back. Gregory suddenly disappeared, and so did every dandelion in the meadow. I looked around and saw nothing but brown after the wind stopped. Then I looked to where Gregory had been, and there stood a single dandelion, with one seed left on it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was somewhere around three P.M. when I woke up. I sat up in my bed and began to wonder how I'd gotten there, and then how I'd even managed to sleep for so long. Suddenly it felt like I was being hit in the head with multiple bricks as I remembered why I had fainted in the first place. Gregory. Gregory was dying. Gregory had cancer. I put my hand on my face and sat there for a minute. I started thinking about Gregory and suddenly my vision got blurry, and I felt something wet on my hand. I was crying. I'd never cried before. I pulled my legs up, put my face on my knees, and cried. I cried until nothing would come out anymore. I continued to sit there, and then I wondered why my mom or dad hadn't come into the room yet. I knew Dad would know I was awake.

I got up and looked around the house. They weren't there. I looked through the whole house and outside. They must have been hunting. I remembered that we were supposed to leave this afternoon, so they must've thought I was going to sleep forever or something.

I started thinking about Gregory again, and suddenly I felt the need to prove it. Like, maybe it wasn't true. Maybe there was another 13-year-old Gregory Thomas in Forks. I walked outside on impulse. It was raining, but I didn't care. I was going to run to Gregory's house to try and prove that he was okay.

I couldn't run as fast as my dad or my mom, but I was getting there. I took off, staying in the woods just in case someone was outside somewhere.

-

When I finally got to Gregory's house, I knew I must've looked like crap. I had run through lots of mud puddles, and just by looking at my legs I knew I was covered in mud. I didn't care. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited. And I waited some more. No one answered. I rang it again. Someone had to be home. Someone had to be there. Someone would let me in to see Gregory, and he'd give me a big hug and tell me he was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. I rang it again.

Nothing.

I felt like I was crying again, but maybe it was the rain. I turned away from the door and walked around the house. I had to get in somehow. Maybe they were just out to eat or something. Yeah.

I examined all the windows on the house, and luckily, I found a cracked one. I slid my fingers into the crack and pushed the window up, with a little too much strength. It made a loud banging noise, making me jump. I looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen me. I slid in through the window and shut it.

As soon as I was in the house, I knew exactly where I was. Gregory's room. He scent was all around me, everywhere. I stood there for a minute, inhaling it, tasting it. I looked around the room. His bed was made nice and neat. The whole room was clean. There were only a few scattered things on the night stand. I looked in his closet. His clothes were all hung up, nice and neat.

Something felt strange, being in his room. It seemed to clean. To perfect for a teenage boy's room. It was better than my room. It seemed like he hadn't been here for days. Had he? I began to accept that maybe he was sick, maybe he was dying. Maybe his mom had cleaned his room up, knowing he wouldn't be back for a while, or maybe, knowing he wouldn't ever come back. My face got hot as more tears ran down it. I reached up to wipe the tears away. I could feel dried mud on my face.

I walked over to the mirror on the back of Gregory's dresser to look at myself. I kind of laughed when I saw my reflection. There was drying mud all on my face and neck. My face was red and hot from all the emotions I'd been having, and my hair was fizzed out about a foot from my head.

A piece of paper on Gregory's dresser suddenly caught my attention. It was folded in half, and on top it said, "With You; for Renesmee" I unfolded it only to find a song written in Gregory's handwriting.

_"We're standing here  
Forgetting here  
Remembering here  
Forever here  
No matter what they say I'll still be here  
With you_

_Forget me?  
Forget you?  
Forget us?  
Forget that thing you do?  
I may be false but I believe it's true  
I'll be here with you_

_I'll follow you anywhere  
You can't just tell me you don't care  
'Cuz you know I won't believe you  
Let me tell you the truth_

_Forget me?  
Forget you?  
Forget us?  
Forget that thing you do?  
It may be false but I believe it's true  
I'll be here with you._

_I've heard that lie before  
Let me talk to you a little more  
Little more  
Little longer  
Little softer  
Little stronger  
A little bit of time with you is all I'll need."_

I stared at the song for a minute before folding it up and putting it in my pocket. I suddenly felt like I should leave. Like I had no reason to be there anymore. It was strange. I started to think about why I'd truly come there in the first place. I'd known all along that it was Gregory, but I'd had to prove it to myself.

Why?

I climbed back out Gregory's window and shut it all the way. I started to think about fate and how it works again. I did this a lot. Maybe I felt such a strong pull to go to Gregory's house because I was meant to find that song. Maybe touching my face was all fate's plan to make me feel the dirt and look in the mirror, which was by the song. Maybe I'd noticed that paper for a reason. I hadn't looked at any other papers in his room. Or maybe, it was all a big coincidence. Maybe there was no fate. Or maybe everything really did happen for a reason. Maybe I'd met Gregory for a reason. Maybe I was supposed to save him from the cancer.

I laughed at myself a little and started to run home.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I got home I took a long shower, making sure to scrub everywhere at least four times. When I was done I slipped into some clean pajamas and headed to the piano, holding Gregory's song. I read through the song a few times out loud, trying to imagine a beat to it, and playing a few notes here and there. Soon, I had a whole melody for the song. I played it over and over, and before long I was singing to it.

"It's beautiful." I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, and turned.

"Jacob." I breathed. "You scared me."

He smiled and walked over to sit next to me. "Sorry, your mom told me to check on you every 3 hours or so."

"Ah." I mumbled as I started playing again.

"Who wrote that?"

"I made up the music, but the song is Gregory's."

Jake didn't respond he just sat there as I played. Finally, I turned to look at him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You really like him, don't you?" He asked.

The question startled me. I looked down at my hands. "Yes, I think I do."

"Do you want to go see him?" My heart skipped. For some reason, I felt like I could never see Gregory again.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Okay, get dressed, then." Jake got up and walked outside.

-

Walking into the hospital made my heart pound. I felt like I hadn't seen Gregory in years, even though I'd seen him about three days before.

"We're here to see Gregory Thomas." Jake said to the lady at the front desk.

She looked at me, then him, then at me again, and back to Jake. I noticed how weird we must've looked together; a big, tall Indian guy and a really pale little girl. I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry," the lady said. "That guest isn't taking visitors right now."

"Dr. Cullen is my uncle," I said almost impulsively. "And Gregory is my friend."

The lady looked at me, and I stared at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll get Dr. Cullen." She said and hurried away from the desk. We waited.

"Renesmee!" Carlisle said as he walked closer with the lady from before. "Want to see Gregory, hm? Come with me, please."

Carlisle waved at the lady and started to walk off. Jake and I followed him to Gregory's room, which was on the 3rd floor.

"His parents aren't here at the moment; do you want to be alone with him?" He asked as he placed his hand on the handle of Gregory's door. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Yes, please." I barely muttered.

Carlisle pushed the door open and stepped aside. I walked in. There was a curtain pulled around where the bed would be. I could hear the sound of the TV, though I'm sure it was turned down very low.

I walked over and peeked behind the curtain, and almost instantly, his eyes locked with mine. They weren't as bright as they had been when I'd first met him, now they were more dull and sad looking.

"Renesmee?" He whispered, almost as if he was shocked to see me.

"Hi, Gregory." I said as I walked through the curtain.

"I- I didn't want you to know about this." He looked over at his IV.

I sat on the side of his bed and he sat up a little. "I know, my gra- uncle, Dr. Cullen, told us about you, he didn't know you were my friend."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're here." He smiled at me.

"You're really sick, aren't you?" I felt tears coming as I looked at him, sitting there in the hospital.

"Well, I'm okay right now. They're slowing the cancer down, but, they don't think they can stop it." He sounded as if he was okay with dying.

I stared at him for a minute. "Gregory, are you..okay with this?"

"Well, I don't want to die, Renesmee, but..." He trailed off for a minute. "What's meant to happen...happens, at least that's what I think. So, if it's my time to go, then, well, I can't help it."

Tears went down my cheeks. "Oh, Gregory." I laid my head on his arm.

"Renesmee, it's okay." He put his hand on my head.

I looked up, and noticed his face was right by mine. His eyes stared into mine, and it seemed like I could see everything; all his emotions poured into my eyes through his, and I felt myself getting closer to him.

Gregory seemed to lean towards me, too, and in a second, our lips touched. I closed my eyes and opened my lips slightly, on instinct, I suppose. He did the same, and as soon as he did, his taste flooded my mouth. His scent was suddenly really strong, stinging my nose, and it seemed as though he was all around me.

His taste was so wonderful, so amazing, that I almost couldn't stand it. I had never been that close to a human before. I felt my mind start to go crazy, and I gripped the sheets on Gregory's bed tighter. A sort of haze went over my brain and in that instant all I wanted to do was kill Gregory. I thirsted for his blood so much more than I had ever thirsted for anything else.

I had to get away from him. I immediatly pulled away from him and ran out of his room almost too fast, leaving him alone.

I didn't breathe until I reached the bathroom down the hall. When I got in the there, I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My eyes looked dark and crazy. It almost shocked me, and I noticed I was shaking. All off the sudden, I realized what a monster I truly was, and how stupid I was for letting myself fall for a normal person.

I backed up to a wall, slid to the floor, and began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in that bathroom and cried for what seemed to be hours. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then I got up.

A few people had come in while I was crying, but no one said anything to me. As I started to leave, a lady came in the door, and she looked my in the eyes. Her reaction scared me.

She looked at me as though I was the devil. She turned and ran out the door, as if she'd been scared to death. I hesitated, and then turned towards the mirror, only to see dark red eyes staring at me. I noticed that my face wasn't red from crying, but that it was perfectly clear, and it almost looked paler. I had changed a little more.

I remembered that I hadn't taken my medicine to slow my aging and changing that day. I left that bathroom, keeping my head down so that no one would see my eyes.

I could hear Jake talking to my dad on his cell phone down that hall. I walked up to him, not saying anything.

"Oh, here she is!" He said to my dad. "Yeah, We'll- Yes, Edward. Yeah, we'll be there soon." He hung up.

"Jacob…" I looked him in the eyes. His calm face turned to shock.

"Nessie, wha-what happened to your eyes?"

"I dunno…" I muttered.

"Renesmee!" Grandpa said as he walked over. "How was your visit with Gregory? You can come back here whenever you want, you know. I thi-"

I cut him off. "Grandpa, can you just tell Gregory I'm sorry?"

"What for?" I turned towards him, but I didn't look at him. I felt Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"W-we kissed…and, well, I almost killed him." I felt Jake's hand grip me tighter. "So, I ran out of the room… and that was probably an hour ago."

"…Oh, alright." Grandpa said as his beeper went off, and he turned towards the hall where Gregory's room was.

"Let's go home." I said as I turned towards Jacob.

--

We went to Grandpa and Grandma's house, where my mom and dad were waiting in the living room.

"Welcome back." Grandma said as we walked inside.

"How was your hunting trip?" I asked my mom, and without thinking, I looked at her.

Her eyes went wide and she flew over to me. "Nessie, your eyes! They're red! The brown…is gone." She seemed sad.

My dad came over, too. He grabbed my chin and moved my head around, looking from my eyes to my entire face. "She got paler, too, her cheeks aren't very red anymore."

"Oh, Edward! What if she's changing to fast or something?" My mom asked, almost terrified. I didn't understand what was so scary.

They started talking about my changing to quickly for me to understand them completely, and Aunt Alice jumped in as well.

"Um, I didn't take my medicine today. Maybe my body did some weird catching up thing today because the medicine is out of my system?" I said, calmly.

They all stopped talking, and my mom rushed into the kitchen and came back with my pills. "Here," She said.

I took them from her and swallowed them.

"So, how was your visit with your friend?" My dad asked.

"Terrible," I muttered. "He's dying, and it's not fair!" I could feel fresh tears bubbling up.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder again, and my mom came over to hug me. "It's okay." She said.

"No, it's not! It's not fair! There has to be something someone can do!" I paused as an idea slammed into my other thoughts.

There was silence for a moment, and I knew my dad was reading my mind. I could feel his tenseness from where he was.

"C-couldn't we just make him a vampire?" My mom jumped up and Jake's hand squeezed my shoulder tightly, but I ignored it.

"We could," My dad said, and I could've sworn I heard Jake growl slightly. "But, we aren't allowed to bite any humans, as the treaty we signed with Jacob's family says. Also, Gregory is too young. He's only thirteen."

"Who cares if he's only thirteen?" I argued. "He could pass for, at least, fifteen! And, Jacob could easily let us do this one person! It is for me, after all. You would let us, right, Jake?" I looked up at him with big eyes.

He didn't look at me. He just stared straight ahead and said, "I don't know, Nessie."

My jaw dropped and I lightly grabbed his shirt. "Jake, please!" I could feel tears coming again. He still didn't look at me.

"If Jacob won't let it pass, we cannot do it, Renesmee." My dad said.

I pulled on Jake's shirt harder, "Jake, please!" I begged again.

Jake's brow got lower and darkened his eyes, but he did not look at me.

"Jacob…" My mom said. She had the same begging expression I did.

"Jake, please, for me?" Tears flowed down my cheeks again. I seemed to be crying a lot today.

Jake turned toward the door without saying anything, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

I had another strange dream that night. In the dream I was just sitting on the side of some highway. It was pitch black outside, but in the distance I could see a strange figure coming toward me. I knew I should move, but in the dream I was really tired for some reason. I couldn't move anymore. I just stared at the figure coming toward me. I felt absolutely terrified. When the figure stopped in front of me, even though I was utterly horrified of whatever it was, I reached out to touch it. I was shocked by how cold it was. It felt like ice. I stared at my hand for a moment, then moved my eyes slightly upward, only to see bright blood red eyes staring back at me. I jerked my hand back slightly but then screamed out in pain as I felt the figure's sharp white teeth dig into it.

My heart was racing when I awoke form the dream. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I jumped as I saw my dad standing in the corner. He smiled.

"You okay, Nessie?" He asked as he walked over to me.

_Yes,_ I thought. I didn't want to speak.

He sat next to me on my bed and rubbed my back lightly. "That was a pretty scary dream."

I just nodded.

"Jacob called."

He caught me by surprise and I felt my heart skip a beat when he said his name. "When?" I finally spoke. My voice cracked and had that horrible crying blubbery sound to it.

"Early this morning. He said he was going out of town for a week and that we should let you know."

"What!?" My voice cracked again as I yelled. "Why would he go out of town when he needs to help me? Gregory could be gone by then!"

My dad just looked down at the floor and shrugged. "I don't know, Nessie."

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere up North."

"Oh." I just sighed.

"Well, your mom and I were going to go hunting. Want to come?"

I suddenly noticed the terrible burn in my throat and nodded without even thinking.

-

We all separated once we got to the woods. Mom went east, Dad went west. I decided to go north. I ran for a while, searching for a good-looking deer, when suddenly a strong smell flooded my nose.

_Jacob!_ His name flew trough my thoughts and suddenly I felt dizzy. He had gone through here.

I looked around, I'd gone a lot farther than I thought I had. Dad wouldn't be about to hear my thoughts from here. My eyes darted around wildly as Jacob's smell burned my nose. I had to see him.

I quickly made a decision and took a left, following his scent. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, almost hitting a few trees. Finally, I reached a small town. I looked around at all the people, they looked at me like I was nuts. I could only imagine what my hair looked like. I knew my face was probably flushed. I didn't care. I began to jog at human speed, still following Jake's scent. It was a lot stronger now.

I stopped in the middle of a street, there was a Dairy Queen in front of me, and sitting at one of the tables outside was Jacob. I gasped for air as I felt my heart race. He was just sitting there, facing away from me. My mind suddenly flourished with anger as I realized he didn't _have_ to go anywhere, he just wanted to.

I slowly walked up behind him, making sure not to make any noise at all. My mind raced with thoughts of what I was going to do now, what I could say. Why did I even follow him? I had no plan for what to do or say.

Still, I reached out my hand to touch his back. He seemed to be staring off into the distance, but suddenly he turned and gripped my arm tightly. I let out a little shriek as he stood and quickly pulled me to the ally beside the Dairy Queen. He slammed me against a wall.

"What are you doing here, Renesmee?" He mumbled. He looked at me with a very angry expression, but I could see sadness deep in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you, Jake." I muttered, staring at him blankly.

"I don't want to talk!" He yelled, releasing his grip on me and walking around. "I told you I didn't know, I want to thing about what's going on."

"You don't have time to think, Jake!" I yelled back, "Gregory could die tomorrow! I need to know now! Why are you so upset about this?"

He walked over to me and looked even angrier than before. "Because I— because…" His angry expression softened a little, and suddenly his slammed his mouth against mine.

I opened my eyes wide in shock and I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, but I didn't move for the whole that time Jake kissed me. He barely moved his face away from mine after about ten seconds and mumbled, "Because I love you."

I didn't move or say anything, neither did Jake. We just stood there against the wall, him hovering over me with our faces barely an inch apart.

"I don't want to lose you," Jacob finally said. "It's selfish, but, Nessie, I've loved you since the second you where born. You're all I ever think about, I don't want you to…"

"To what?" I suddenly felt really angry. "You don't want me to be _happy_? What if I'm not happy with you, Jake? What if I want to be with Gregory? What if I love him, and not you? It's not fair for you to do this to me!" His expression had changed to pure devastation. I pulled away from him and started to walk away. I felt his sad eyes following me as I started to run home.


	10. Chapter 10

Once I got home, I threw myself onto my bed. Mom and Dad weren't home yet, and I began to wonder how long I was gone. Surely it was over two hours. Maybe they were just really thirsty. Maybe they went to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I laid there and wondered where they were for awhile, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I awoke, it was dark out. I couldn't hear anyone moving around in the house. I left my room and looked everywhere, but there was no sign of my mom or dad. I walked out to the front porch, and what I found there surprised me.

Jake was sitting there, staring off into the distance.

"Jake?" I mumbled, still kind of sleepy.

"Nessie," he looked at me and paused for a moment. "Nessie, I told them they could change Gregory. I just want you to be happy."

I stood there for a moment, wondering if this was real. It all seemed like a dream. Then I ran over and threw my arms around Jacob. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly nuzzled his face into my neck.

We stayed like that for a while, then I rose up from him and asked, "Where are my mom and dad?"

"At the hospital, they're going to make it look like he died."

"Oh," I looked down at the ground. "Will you take me there, Jake?"

He didn't speak, he just picked me up and carried me to his car.

-

The hospital was pretty much deserted when we got there, and it made me wonder what time it was. There were only a few nurses bustling around. No one saw us as we walked in. I thought we would go towards Gregory's room, but Jake took a left, towards the morgue.

My heart beat wildly in my chest. Seeing Gregory lying there, looking lifeless made me nauseous.

When we entered, my eyes instantly flew over to the dim light in the corner of the room. Standing over there was my mom, dad, and grandpa, all huddled around a table with a sheet over it. I could feel my heart sinking with every step I took to get closer to the table. I knew Gregory would be under that sheet.

"We decided not to bite him," Grandpa Carlisle said as Jake and I reached the table. He had a big syringe in his hand. "We're going to inject the venom in him."

I just nodded and watched as he lowered the syringe to Gregory's arm. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I was amazed at how easily the syringe broke through Gregory's soft human skin. My heart was still beating hard as I watched the venom leave the syringe. I knew the transformation wouldn't happen right away, but it felt like it would.

"There," Grandpa said, and removed the needle from his arm. I flinched as a little bit of blood followed. Its scent flooded my senses, but I fought the urge to drink it. "Take him out of here before it kicks in." He ordered to my dad.

Dad grabbed the Gregory and flew out the door, knowing the nurses wouldn't see him at that speed.

"How long will it take?" I asked as Grandpa washed out the syringe.

"About three days." He said, putting the syringe in a tiny basket with others in it. "Let's go."

-

We went back to Grandpa's house. Everything still seemed like a weird dream to me. They took me to the room Gregory was in, the same room I had been born in and the room where Mom was changed. I sat in a chair next to the bed and looked at Gregory's pale face. He looked so, so peaceful. I smiled and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Just call if you need anything." Grandpa said as he and Jake left the room.

For the next three days, I just sat back in the chair and watched him. Dad or Jake would periodically check on me, and sometimes I'd doze off for a few hours. He never screamed, he just periodically moved and squeezed the sheets tightly. His face tightened up, sometimes, though. When it did, it killed me inside. He looked like he was in so much pain.

The third day was the worst. He did make noises this day, not screaming but he did whimper or moan in pain. His legs bent a little and his grip on the sheets was tighter than ever. He even ripped them a little. I didn't want to watch, but once again I couldn't look away.

I hadn't looked away from him at all in those three days. I could see all the changes that happened to him. His skin was definitely paler than before. His chubby child-like face was gone, now enhanced with strong cheekbones and a firm jaw. He looked absolutely gorgeous now, more gorgeous than my dad or grandpa.

Finally, around midnight of the third day, he released the sheets from his grip, and his whole body completely relaxed. He stopped breathing. I didn't move at first, I just sat there, staring at his face in complete silence. He didn't open his eyes, and I began to wonder if the transformation was done or not. I walked over to the bed slowly, and bent over it a little, looking him directly in the face.

"Gregory?" I whispered. He didn't move. "Gregory, can you hear me?"

Suddenly, his eyelids flew open, and brilliant, bright red eyes stared back into mine.


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes flashed around the room. He still hadn't taken in a breath.

I smiled. "Gregory! You're okay!" I looked towards the door, surely Dad would have read my thoughts by now. "Everyone! He's awake!" I yelled.

I flew over to the door and opened it to see if anyone was coming. They weren't. I remembered that Grandpa had told he they were going hunting, but they should've been back by now. Where was Jake? Maybe he had to go home for something.

As I stood at the door, puzzled, I'd forgotten about Gregory behind me. Suddenly, I felt him standing right behind me, breathing on my neck. Breathing now. Inhaling strongly.

I froze. Grandpa had told me about new vampires. How they could easily forget their human lives, how much stronger and faster they were then older vampires.

Then, it all happened very fast. Gregory's face descended to my neck. He was obviously unprepared for how hard my skin was, but he still managed to pierce through it. I turned swiftly and pushed him away with all my strength. He flew all the way across the room, slamming hard into the wall, leaving huge cracks. I flew out the door and down the stairs immediately after I pushed him. I reached up to touch my neck. A very tiny stream of my thick blood oozed out of the cut Gregory had made.

I didn't stop, I kept running as fast as I could out the back door, not bothering to open it. Surely my family wasn't hunting too far from me. They'd smell me. They'd help, I just had to stay away from Gregory until they came.

I ran and ran, never stopping to look behind me. He was there, I knew he was. He was right behind me. Sometimes I'd quickly turn one way and then another way to throw him off and it usually worked. He'd never been hunting before, and catching something that wasn't as hideously slow as a human took practice. He knew I was strong now, too. Maybe not as strong as him, but I would be able to fight.

I kept running, praying that my family would show up. Tears flew off my cheeks as I ran. Suddenly I saw lights out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly and saw that I was on some part of a mountain, and to the left below the mountain was a city. I had no idea how long I'd been running or where I was.

I broke out of the trees and felt something hard under my feet. I could see the reflectors in the center of the road, and realized I was on a highway going up a mountain. I started to get a dejavu feeling as I looked back out to the city.

I had been feeling tired a while now, and noticed I was slowing down more and more. I wasn't sure where Gregory was now, but I was sure he was still following me.

Suddenly, I tripped. Because of my speed, I flew about twenty feet in the air before hitting the ground. _Oh no,_ I thought as I gasped and tried to get up again. I couldn't make myself do it, I was too worn out. My eyes flashed around desperately for Gregory, knowing he would be there in a second, ready to kill me. Then, he was there. A dark figure on the other side of the highway, slowly approaching me.

_I'm going to die,_ I thought. I remembered the dream I'd had just like this, the cause for my dejavu earlier. Tears started to flow from my eyes again, more heavily this time. I started to mumble Jacob's name.

The figure was right in front of me now. I began to shake and wondered why he hadn't killed me yet. I looked up, expecting to see the bright red eyes I had seen in my dream, but I didn't, and I had to look up much further than I expected.

Instead of me reaching out to touch it, the figure bent down to touch me. It wasn't ice cold, it was warm.

"Jake," I breathed. He bent down more and I threw my arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

He patted my head lightly. "It's okay, Nessie. We've got Gregory. They're probably almost back at the house by now. I wish I could've stopped you sooner, but hell, you're fast."

My body shook with sobs from the terrifying experience, so Jake picked me up.

-

He didn't take me back home, he took me back to his house. I'd stopped sobbing by the time me got there. He laid me down on his bed and went to get a wet rag to wash my tears away.

"What are they going to do with him, Jake?" I asked as he ran the rag over my cheeks.

"I don't know, Nessie. They won't kill him."

I sighed. "Thank God."

"I'm sure once they get him calmed down, they're get him something to…something to _drink_. Then, he'll probably start to remember things. It was so stupid of us to leave you alone with him so soon to when the changing was almost through, I'm sorry." Jake put the rag in a bowl of water and laid down beside me on the bed.

I just laid there with my eyes closed. After a minute, I felt Jake's hand lightly brush my cheek.

"You okay now, Nessie?" He asked.

I nodded and rolled over on my side towards him. I smiled and opened my eyes, instantly noticing how close my face was to his. His dark eyes stared back into mine, and at that moment I realized something.

Our faces slowly drifted closer together, and in a second Jake was kissing me again. But, this time, I was kissing him back.


End file.
